Dyskusja użytkownika:Qw21qwer
Hej, gw21qwer! To ja, 1908Jacob! Zerknij sobie na moje fikcje, zaczyna się od '''Więzienia Totalnej Porażki. Ziom, którego znasz z YT Nie rozumiem twojego pytania! Co ma znaczyć, że nie ma cie na gg a widzisz, że jestm na YT czy dzieje sie cos nowego. Sam nie możesz zobaczyć? Już odpowiadma (chociaz nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi) - Zamek Totalnej Porażki WYNIKI 4 Odcinka / Total drama island's next top model cycle 4 casting call (tdimodel6) / Survivor intro (krystusiek) / Miasto TP / i tyle ;PP 1908Jacob 11:50, lut 15, 2010 (UTC) Siemka! Podasz mi swoje GG, bo mam nowy komputer??? 1908Jacob 15:05, lut 20, 2010 (UTC) Bardzo by mi się przydała. Zwłaszcza w Muzyce Totalnej Porażki. Jeśli oczywiście chcesz. -- Justtin Na razie przydałoby się odcinki: "Moje własne disco", w którym miał odpaść Trent, ponieważ nie mógł złapać się w rytm muzyki. Twierdził, że tego nie można słuchać ani znieść. W odcinku "Czy masz talent muzyczny" mieli za zadanie: śpiewać, tańczyć i wykonywać różne akrobacje lub triki i jak najbardziej zaskoczyć jurorów Chefa i Heather. Z odcinka odpada Geoff, ponieważ rano bolało go gardło i nic nie mógł śpiewać oraz doznał kontuzji z powodu gorączki. - Justtin Nie ma. - Justtin A może chcesz pisać ze mną ta fikcję do końca? - Justtin Jeśli masz ochotę to napisz. - Justtin Tak, tylko może masz jakieś propozycje na tytuły? Bo mi z tym ostatnio kiepsko? - Justtin Dobre te tytuły. Zaraz je dam - Justtin Mam GG. Mój numer: 10960880. Teraz do około 21.30 będę na Zaraz Wracam, gdyż pielęgnacja ciała dużo zajmuje czasu. Najwyżej pisz, a ja później odpiszę�;) - Justtin Cześć, mógłbym dostać odCiebie recenzje na temaat mojej współprodukcji Bajka Totalnej Porażki -- MikTDI Bardzo fajne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-- MikTDI Słuchaj może to troche głupie pytanie ale jak sobie widzisz The Shopping Tine. Ja mam własne pomysł do takiej nazwy, ponieważ sam miałem stworzyć taką fikcje na moim blogu. Pomyślałem, że jak wymienimy poglądy to ta seria będzie lepsza --- '''MikTDI Mój pomysł�: Zawodnicy mieszkają w największym centrum handlowym świata. KOnkurencje są na ppodstawie różnych sklepów np. herbaciarnia, wędkarski, zoologiczny. Ten kto nie dostanie karty kredytowej uda się do windy zadłużonych i odjedzie. To centrum posiada wsszystko nawet bagno i palmiarnie do zadania wędkarskiego. Jal chcesz to modę CI w tym pomóc -- MikTDI Sorry, ale ja mam już "sklep Totalnej porażki". I właśnie takie miałybyć konkurencje.... Czyli będziemy razem pisać -- MikTDI Czyli mózg boczny. A teraz będe podły utwórz artykół TST i wpisz tam TWOJĄ fabułę, a jak Jackob zrobi to samo to z czasem edycji pozwiemy go o plagiat. Muhahahahahahah -- MikTDI [ wiem jestem podły ] Ogród świetnie ale wykonaj mój wreszcie osoba równie podła jak ja Hahaha ----- MikTDI Na co Hahahahhahahhahahahah??????????????????? -- MikTDI [ zrób ten artykuł o TST ] Zgadzam się, działaj wspólniczko hahahhahahahahahahhahahahaahahahahahah --------- MikTDI Pszesz uczestnicy i Naszą fabułe z tymi sklepami i zadaniami a Jackob będzie plagiatorem bo byliśmy pierwsi -- MikTDI To chociaż fabułę z tymi zadaniami^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ i daj dziś odcinek bo nie moge się doczekać. Zrób to!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My pierwsi-- MikTDI To daj dzisiaj dwa odcinki i PS zrobić Ci logo do serii -- MikTDI Logo zrobione!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- MikTDI jasne pisz MikTDI Pisz OTP -- MikTDI Chodzi o to, że mam pomysł na dwie fikcje, które nie mogą iść równolegle pierwsza to Gwiazdy Totalnej Porażki [ nazwa denna ] 14 uczestników mieszka w makiecie miasta po koncercie i wyzwania z 21 odcinka PTP czyli jak zostać gwiazdą. Druga seria 14 uczestników makieta miasta po koncercie i różne mieszczane zadania np. egzamin na prawko -- MikTDI Sorrki, ale raczej mnie nie pozwiecie, muahahahaha, bo ja już od dawna mam zrobiony artykuł! http://wtp-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Sklep_Totalnej_Porażki ------> Więc, to raczej ja was pozwę! ;D I ja bym nic do ciebie nie miał qw21qwer, mogliśmy mieć o takim samym temacie fikcje, ale widać, że KOMUŚ się to nie podoba..... :[ Ludzie coś się wam stanie jak będą dwie fikcje o podobnych zadaniach proszę was czy to was parzy ludzie ja też chcę mieć coś fajnego więc proszę was i tak tam będą inne postacie o ludzie qw21qwer Jasne to kogo by by. Zmieniłaś nazwy drużyn?????????? -- MikTDI Jasne,,,, kogo OUT????? Już niedługo będziesz mogła czytać moją fikcję Gwiazdy Totalnej Porażki . O czym pierwszy odcinek?????????? ------ MikTDI Dokończe wieczorem ten artykuł. Na razie mam pomysł. -- MikTDI Jutro ty piszesz OTP. Podoba się pierwszy odcinek?????? -- MikTDI Tylko zrób jakiś sojusz i kilka wywań oraz nawiązanie do wygranej ogrodników! -- MikTDI Piszesz OTP???????-- MikTDI A ja dopiero w poniedziałek u mnie będą podwójne eliminacje!!!!!!!-- MikTDI To ja jutro pisze OTP a ty. [ czadowy podpis jak się takie robi??] -- MikTDI Dobra jak wrócisz ze szkoły to pogadamy o OTP. Musimy ustalić coś o odcinkach Super. Odcinek świetny. Pytanie jesteś nim czy nią? I co odcinek będzie inny symbol przetrwania? To ja tyle żylem w innym przekonaniu. U mnie podwójne eliminacje i wieczorem odcinek. Pouzupełniaj stosunki bo dużo się zmienilo Dobra ale będzie coś fajniejszego Co to są te firmy i studia????????? Tyle, że to się robi dziwne. Nawet stworzyli własny kanał. Jak dziś nie napisze to jutro rano bo jestem chory. Od 7 - 12 odcinka OTP ty piszesz tytuły! Super wklej to do ogrodu i pamiętaj 12 odcinek to podsumowanie Ouścisz na swoim kanale Bajke Totalnej Porażki Cześć, mam prośbę...Zagłosuj u mnie Na Film Totalnej Porażki Możesz ty dwa. Ja mam problem trzeci antybiotyk i brak weny Dziękuję za miłe słowo o mojej fikcji;] Jak zrobić takie kolorowe tło w tej ramce z ogłoszeniami?????????? i żeby małe litery były większe????????????? Dzięki, zapraszam do czytania pierwszego odcinka Makiety!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Super, że piszesz Ogród ylko pytanie Ty wiesz, że Risu nie została usunięta dyscyplnarnie! To super. Pisz odcinek! Risu wróci po rozpadzie drużyn i będzie jazda Hey, możesz zagłosować u mnie w Szkole działem "Odcinki"? Taka mała uwaga. Twój mini dział "Ogłoszenia" wiesz o, który mi chodzi, jest już ździebko nieaktualny xD Ok! Już się biore! Jasne. Możesz też opisać Arthura w Ogrodzi. PS podsumowanie skończe jutro! Jak się podoba podsumowanie? W następnym odcinku przywróć kogoś albo dodaj nowego. Ok? Zagłosowałbyś na mnie jako MG?? Jak zrobiłes te postacie typu Vera?Marcin0837 Raczej nie jak widzisz pisze odcinek Agent OOPorażka! i nie mam zbytnio czasu! Mógłbyś ty to zrobić? Dzięki okazało się, że trzy osoby ją czytają i lubią! Jestem zaskoczony! Mam 13 lat.I co sie czepiasz mojego pisma przecież każdy może tak pisać. - Adi00055 Potrzebuje nowego pomocnika przy GTP.'--' Pan424 dyskusja Dzięki za propozycję. Gdybyś mógł mi pomóc w Oceanie Totalnej Porażki to bardzo chętnie. Milek 99 11:56, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Drugi. Daj mi jakiś kontakt to ci napisze co i jak Milek 99 12:55, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Jeśli jesteś zainteresowany zgłoś się na moją dyskusje Chciałbyś się zapisać do Show Totalnej Porażki? Owen546 Śliczne logo Oceanu. Chciałem zrobić takie same do mojego morza ale mnie uprzedziłeś. Śliczne Ja jako prowadzący będę w każdym odcinku dawał jakieś zadanie np. przysłanie zdjęcia swojej postaci na plaży i notatka na temat swojej ulubionej gry. Najlepsze zdjęcie i notatka wygra, czyli postać będzie musiała wyeliminować jakąś inną osobę z gry. Zdjęcie oraz notkę każdy musi wstawić do odcinka. W razie problemów przesłać je do dyskusji prowadzącego(czyli mnie). I tak aż do finału. Owen546 Za fajne pomysły na fikcje nie kandyduje się w głosowaniu na UM. A poza tym Bridgette7272 nie było przez większą część maja, więc i tak nie może kandydować. Może się starać dopiero w czerwcu. Kiedy zrobisz nowy odcinek? Milek 99 10:20, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Proszę o dodanie swojej części w Koloniach TP W Photoshopie 7.0, ale chyba już wyszła 10 po Polsku.:) Soory, że się nie odzywam ale po prostu nie mam za wiele czasu teraz na Fikcje. Ale od 26 czerwca napisze odcinek Milek 99 12:51, cze 22, 2010 (UTC) A kogo byś proponował?....... Nie wiem, chyba nie ale zaproponuj, choć może w podsumowaniach? To zależy Fretka? Ale... myślałem, że dobrze, jak ona wyleci :D. Ona miała już dawno wylecieć. Była wredna, nikt jej nie lubił. :P A do tego ostatnio bardzo daleko zaszłą :P To weź ją do swojej fikcji xD Hmmm... a ogólnie się odcinek podobał? :) No dobra wrzucę, jakby co zostawię ją zapisaną u siebie gdyby nie tak miało być. Aha, bo właśnie się zastanawiałem czemu nie jesteś na gg. Słuchaj jeszcze jedno, bo mam pomysł co do fikcji z Bazyliszkiem. Utworzyłem już kilka stron. Załóżmy że wiele osób będzie gościć w małym miasteczku Smalltown w rezydencji Holly Street 2, a będzie to posiadłość bazyliszka. Jeden z gości obyśla tę legendę no i wiadomo co dalej. Jak ci się nie podoba to wykorzystam te rzeczy do czegoś innego. Wiem wiem tylko chciałem się szybko dowiedzieć co zrobić z tymi rzeczami. Hej, chcesz może logo do Around The World? Oto logo ;P thumb|left|288px|Logo od Jacob'a 280px|thumb Widzę, że Jacob już zrobił logo, ale ja i tak dam swoje Loga mogę zrobić, ale najwcześniej 9 lipca. Poczekasz? ^^" Postaram się. Jasne bierz tylko prośba: *Jennifer ma byc okropnie podła(bo taka jest) i żeby zasza dosyć daleko i sporo napieszała Nieeeeeeeeee odpadniesz Lindsay, nie przeżyje tego!!!!!!! Ale ok, super podłość to jej specjalność O Hahahah! ZNAM SEKRETY SERIII! Dobra to był żart, a tak przy okazji fajne masz sezony. I pytanko udoskonalić Ci podpis??? Pomyślałem o tym samym style, no dobra ale jak chcesz zmienić czcionkę to tylko mów. Zrobię go jako twój drugi podpis bo nie chcę, psuć Ci tamtego. Drogi Qwerc, twój podpis został wykonany i wygląda tak: . A żeby go wpisać podaje kod, pamiętaj bez''' kropek''' {.{.Q.w.2.1.}.}. Sorry, że tak łopatologicznie tłumacze ale robie tak zawsze. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba Już pisze. Prawde mówiąc myślałem o tym przed moim odejściem, a właśnie taraz pisze go w Wordzie... Dziś jeszcze będzie. A tak na marginesie zauważ, że Jennifer zmieniła imię na Violetta Ale z damskiego czy męskiego? Słuchaj, nie jestem na swoim komputerze i nie pamiętam loginu ani hasła ;/ A sam nie możesz wrzucić? Jak teraz robimy z TD:INBJN ? Zostały dwa odcinki. Ja odcinek ogordu wczoraj napisałem. A ty kiedy napiszesz? Sorry ale muszę to powiedzieć..... jesteś żałosny! Niestety książka mi zginęła, ale chwila moment.. Onie nie mieli naprawdę umierać, Chris miał ich zabierać do podziemi. No bo tak. Kurde "Pomogam nowym" jajku jak będa chcieli pomocy to napiszą sami a nie ty się kurde proisz.. i podlizujesz! Mam prośbę zrobisz odcinek 10 i 11 ogrodu, a ja zrobie podsumowanie? Wiem trochę gonię ale musimy tą serię podgonić :P Wiem, że nie ma mnie zbyt długo, ale jestem poza domem i nie mam idealnych warunków. Słuchaj, no to może napiszesz specjala niedługo i kończymy to? Jak wrócę to będziemy przygotowywać Bazyliszka. WoW tego się nie spodziewałem.Jeżeli chcesz to oczywiście! Hmmm...Od jutra rana do soboty mnie nie będzie.Więc do tego czasu (oczywiście jeżeli będziesz miał czas) możesz napisać 2 odcinek.Zadanie to:Zawodnicy muszą zbudować swój domek zespołowo.Bo tamte zostały zniszczone przez tornado xd.Ale nie wiem kto ma odpaść. Najwyżej jak ja przyjadę to napiszę. Jakbyś mógł to tak. Jest Super. Tak widocznie mam no i co? Rozplaczesz się? WIem ! Zauważyłem xD Słuchaj, w 13 odcinku rozwiązujemy drużyny? Przydało by się. Risu by przestała być Inter i w ogóle. Ale jak je rozwiążemy to mam pytanie - dostawiamy kogoś nowego? ( tak na marginesie, rezerwuje sobie odcinek kiedy będzie tylko finałowa 5. Mam pomysł na trochę akcji ;D) Super Odcinki!Teraz ja napiszę 4 i może 5 . OK to ja zrobię jeszcze 5 więc ty jak będziesz miał czas zrób 6. Sorki, że musiałeś tyle czekać. Oto Twoje loga do ATW: 100px100px100px100px Oki ja napisałem 2 odcinki.Teraz jeżeli będziesz miał czas napisz 9 i 10 odcinek. Awantura przy Budowaniu Zamku z piasku Fabułę wymysl sam hehe.Która drużyna wygra też zdecyduj ty.Kto odpadnie też wymyśl sam xd Bawimy się w podchody Tutaj dojdzie Holly jakby co.A reszta tak jak po wyżej... Kiedy napiszesz te odcinki? Jak zrobić te tabelki?Kara99 19:23, sie 1, 2010 (UTC) Nie, no rozumiem, A chcesz robić ze mną kontynuację? Ok, to robimy. Ale wiesz, czegoś brakuje mi na tej stronie (stronie Ogrodu) i nie chodzi mi o tabele. Wiesz czym możemy ją udoskonalić, a i wymyślaj nazwy, a raczej propozycja PS Podoba ci się logo podsumowań (bo mi nie zabardzo) Twoje życzenie będzie dla mnie rozkazem, lub natchnieniem ;D Ok, już robie logo podsumowań, a nazwa sezonu............ nie mam pomysłu, a ty? Pomysł fajny tylko bardziej może rozległy temat bo Cukiernia to zadania tylko z pracą cukiernika, a po pewnym czasie pomysły mogą się skończyć. Tyle, że wieś już jest. Może jakiś inny tytuł i tym razem 15 uczestników ok? Tytuł Farma TP i 3 nowych zawodników i 12 starych czyli każdy daje po 6 ;D Moi to Owen, Izzy, Alejandro, Noah, Tyler, Lindsay czyli ty dajesz 4 dziewczyny i 2 chłopaków (to tak dla ułatwienia), a nad nowymi później się zastanowimy. Mam pomysł by były 3 drużyny. Mogę wymyślić im nazwę? To super! Jak pozwilisz stworze artykuł, a drużyny to: Brokuły, Pomidory, Rumex Acetosa'' ( z łacińskiego: Szczawie na tą nazwę to autorski Noah^^)'' , a iproponuję aby składy drużyn wyglądały tak: Brokuły - 5 zaw., Pomidory - 5 zaw., Rumex Acetosa - 4 zaw., czyli ktoś odpadnie przed drużynami. Mają być podsumowania? Ty daj chłopaka i dziewczynę (nowych), a ja nowego chłopaka. I mam pomysł abyśmy pisali nowym systemem np. Ja odcinek 1,2,3. Tyodcinki: 4,5,6. Prosze zgódź się na to bo myślę, że to fajy pomysł. Fajni Ci nowi i chyba wiem w jakim programie ich wykonałeś....(ale nie pisz mi w jakim bo to słodka tajemnica^^) Tak ale za miesiąc nie będzie Ci do śmiechu (tak ja mi) ale później Ci to opowiem. Już kończe podsumowanie Wersja fanowska tak, a później chcą byś kupił licencje i nie możesz przerabiać innych rysunków i masz ograniczone możliwości z rysowaniem nowych Ile to masz? A tak się dzieje po mieciącu A mi się płakać chce, ale nie z powodu podsumownia tylko z tego powodu, ż ty możesz rysować, a ja nie!(tragedia) Ale mam pomysł..... Tak mam mroczny plan!!!!!!! Buhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah. Masz pomysł na imię dla mnie dla chłopaka do Farmy? Błagam Cię! Zmień tego Arthura... Wygląda gorzej, niż poprzedni xD Wezme Kevina. I mam do Ciebie prośbę (tylko mnie nie bij) Przypomniało mi się, że miałem zamiar zrobić Farmę jako kontynuację Przygód (tak czasem na wakacjach zapominam) i mam obawę, że na farmie wyczerpie swoje pomysły więc czy możemy zmienić nazwę sezonu (proszę) i jeszcze raz sorki Ok, tytuły to albo Ameryka Totalnej Porażki - zawodnicy mieszkają w białym domu itp., lub Biblioteka TP - zadanie związane z książkami np. Kubuś Puchatek (głupi przykład xd) Multum eliminacji, powrotów i debiutów, a teraz propozycja pierwszych 6 eliminacji Unuś Jak możesz zauważyć w ATP będą piosenki. Nie bój się pomoge Ci w tym. One podniosą nam ,,czytalność,, a poza tym to fajna zabawa A ty się wzorujesz na jakiś utworach muzycznych? Bo tak na prawdę Milion Baksów to przeróbka Poker Face Lady Gagi xD Ja teżbiore podkład muzyczny, a a w jakich odcinkach będą te twoje bo Milion Baksów w pierwszym, Dzień cez Heather w drugim, a coś innego w 3 bo ty piszesz odcinek od 4 do 6. Napisać Ci tekst Miliona Baksów? Milion Baksów, zmenie mu tytuł na Jesteś Milionerem,a druga piosenka to Sezon bez Heather To w, którym? No śpiewają Lindsay, Trent i ktoś jeszcze Fajny pomysł! A w Sezonie bez Heather, dlatego śpiewają Lindsay i Trent bo ich oszukała Heather Ok, wpisz swoje mysły na stronę Piosenki (ATP) Napewno Alejandro zajdzie bardzo daleko xD Ja zaczynam, ok??????/! A może zrobimy coś takiego, że ja nie dam postaci i teraz będzie np. eliminacja 4 osób. W ten sposób w odcinku 18 zakończymy sezon, a odcinek 19 to specjal. Tak mówimy o Ogrodzie A co do odcinka z tym Sezon bez Heather to masz jakiś pomysł na podkład muzyczny? Bo mi jest potrzebny tylko podkład, robie jak ty. Myślałem o najnowszej piosence Shakiry ,,Africa,,. A wymyślaj tytuły do twoch odcinków w Ameryce i musimy wymyślić piosenkę do 1 podsumowania Tytuł trzeba trochę podrasować..... a masz pomysł na jakieś słowa bo do tego nic nie moge wymyślić, a musimy mieć jakiś ,,uchwyt przy,, pisaniu piosenek. I mam pomysł abtśmy podsumowania pisali razem czyli ja pół i Ty pół Mam propozycję refrenu: Buhahaha Wiem troche szalone, ale to będzie szalony sezon. Nie musimy tego wykożystać ale to taka mja propozycja, czekam na rewanż Czyli mamy piosenkę teraz otwóż worda skopiuj zwrotkę i refren by nikt tego nie widział......... a robimy do tego utworu 2 zwrotkę. Ja nie mówię, że potrzebujemy 2 zwrotki tylko, że w 1 Cody śpiewa 3 linijki.. mam pomysł! Zamiast drugiej zwrotki zrobimy wstawkę czyli np. 3 linijki i koniec, zero refrenu. A ty byś napisał 2 linijki tej wstawki, a ja ostatnią i koniec. Finito! Co ty na to? Troche to podrasuj, a teraz moje Bzzz. Co ty na to? To super tylko w tym twoim trzeba na coś zamienić Przywróććie do gry Sierrę bo to zapowiada, że ona wróći. Zmień to i stwóz w Wrodzie całą piosenkę. a czy będziesz mógł przedstawić mi ją w całości. To jest pełna wersja piosenki! Skopiuj to i usuń !!!!!!!!! Ale widziałeś, że ją podrasowałem Mam pomysł, żeby np. odcinek 8 był reward challnege, a jeżeli tak to zaproponuj mi eliminacje Tyle,że skasuj to! a teraz proponuj inne To wole Leshawnę, a potem ktoś z Sekretarzy,ok? Czyli Leshawna, Trent, a potem kto?MAsz pomysł na nowy tytuł mojej piosenki Jesteś milionerem bo ja nie mam pomysłu....... Ale raczej w tej piosence będą śpiewać o tym, że to oni wygrają i na co wydadzą kasę... a kto po Peterze? W odcinku 13 ktoś zadebiutuje, dziewczyna, a w Piosenkach w Ameryce napisz jaka melodia twoich piosenej Jasne że cię pamiętam ;) Meciek1 Mało kogo zapominam :P No poza paroma wyjątkami xd Meciek1 Hej, bardzo dziękuję za przywitanie:P *StyleWTP* Hej, mogłabym wziąć Verę do Rekordów Totalnej Porażki?*StyleWTP* To skoro tak mówisz to wezmę jeszcze McKey OKi?*StyleWTP* A masz jeszcze może jakiegoś chłopaka?Bo mi tylko jednego brakuje...*StyleWTP* To wezmę Ivana OK?*StyleWTP* Dzięki:) *StyleWTP* Oki:) *StyleWTP* Sorki, że tak długo nie ma odcinka Ogrodu ale ta fikcja jakoś nie jest fajna. Postaram się go napisać Hejka ;] Wielkie dzięki za śliczny podpisi za wszystko w czym mi pomagasz XD Jak mogłeś, a moje uczucia (to żart) czyli ty też robisz podpisy, ach kolejna konkurencja xD Spoko . Zapraszam cię do przeczytania mojej fikcjii. Mam nadzieję że się spodoba.Czytałem twoje dużo wcześniej i są świetne. Sierra i Cody No wiem, że Sierra kocha się w Cody'm, ale uznałem, że dla mojej fikcji będzie lepiej jak będzie kochała Noah- WOJOWNI Podpisy Cześć. Jak można zrobić kolorowy podpis? Lesny 11:44, mar 3, 2011 (UTC) Ja też chcę wiedzieć Hubert1 19:53, kwi 18, 2011 (UTC)Hubert1 Mógłbyś? Mam dla ciebie ogromną PROŚBĘ mógłbyś mnie umieścić na stronie Fikcje Użytkowników BŁAGAM!!!!!!!!!! Codyduncan 20:05, mar 4, 2011 (UTC) Jak stworzyć kolorowy podpis? Witaj Qw21qwer! Mam pytanie, czy chciałbyś robić zemną Żarłoki Totalnej Porażki ' -Demon CD' Witaj, prowadzisz swietne fikcje, jestem pod wrazeniem. :) Mam nadzieje, ze bedzie kontynowac, pozdrawiam!! - Olgmon hejka olgmon czy jako hej olgmon czy jako hej olgmon pomóżcie mi zrobic fikcję bo tyle razy próbowałem ale mi się nie udaje prosze albo chce z wami pisać napiszecie mi to jak się robi fikcje i robi w nich odcinki i itp; Hej Qw21qwer chciałbym zrobić z tobą fikcję czas totalnej porażki